Your Fault
by Inezzz
Summary: After Eagle Strike. One-shot. Jack is killed by Scorpia and Alex has a crisis of faith. He runs away and sees someone he thought was dead. If anyone wants me to I'll write more chapters! Probably slash.


**Well this is just a short one-shot that I came up with lying in my bed one evening but if anyone wants me to write more I think I might will. English is my second language and nobody betaed it so there are probably some misspellings and bad grammar. But please review!**

When Jack died I had enough. I ran the _fuck_ away from stupid bloody MI6. I couldn't take their crap anymore so I ran and that's how I ended up here, alone in the dark out in nowhere in France.

The only thing I have is two 50 pound bills and a gun. Yes, a gun. I stole it when I fled out of the Liverpool HQ. It was one of the youngest recruits, still at least eight years older than me, who had left it on a table when I took it.

It's a small light gun. I like the feeling of the cold metal against my skin. I see the headlights of a car and step out on the road in the way of it. The sleek grey McLaren car stops, I see that there is only one man in the car, the driver. He's a small man, wearing a suit and he is around 45 years old. I quickly make a decision.

I use the man's moment of shock to open the door on his side and aim the gun to shoot and I see his mouth turn into a surprised O before I pull the trigger and his head jerks back from the force of the bullet. There went my last humanity, I thought as I dragged the man out of the car and dumped him on the side of the road.

Then I take a bag that is lying on the passenger side and open it, there is some clothes, a dark grey Armani button up shirt and some sweatpants. I take out the sweatpants and wipe off all the blood of the leather seat before changing into the Armani shirt. My conscience is starting to give me a hard time for murdering a civilian but I shake it off. People dies everyday, this man was just unlucky I think as I search around in the bag for something useful. In the bottom of the bag I find a small pocket knife and a Glock. Maybe this man wasn't just a civilian that I just murdered in cold blood. What kind of person that isn't up to something shady carries a Glock around? I wipe off my small gun with the sweatpants and throw it away before hiding the man's Glock in the waistline of my light baggy jeans.

I hop into the car and listen to the sound of the purring motor for one second before deciding to head east. I drive through the night in over 140 MPH and when sky starts to lighten I am 20 miles east Düsseldorf. I stick my hand into the bag and I feel something that feels like leather. I pull it up and see that it's a wallet. I open it and find a driving license with the name Aaron Hunderheim and a thick bunch of 100 euro bills. I grin and pull into a small motel. I park the car on the small parking lot and walk into the main building.

The small front desk is empty and I ring in a small bell that hangs above the desk. I hear someone yell something in German and then a fat woman appears.

''Hello, you want a room?'' She asks shyly in heavy accented English.

''Ja danke Ma'am, kann ich ein zimmer mit blick auf den parkplatz so verfolge ich mein auto behalten kann?'' I answer her in perfect German and put a 100 euro bill on the desk. She smiles warmly at me and takes the bill.

'' Natürlich Sir, warten sie, sollten sie den schlüssel!'' She anwers before reaching out for a key under the desk and give it to me. I flash a cold smile at her before turning around and I see that she shivers in the corner of my eye.

I find my room, number 14, quickly and walks in, carefully studying my surroundings before finally lying down on the bed with the pocket knife in my hand hidden under the blanket. I quickly fall asleep and I don't wake up until six hours later when I hear a car entering the parking lot. I sit up in alarm before quickly rolling of the bed and taking a big step to the window. I peek out between the thick curtains and see a sleek black Porsche glide into the spot next to ''my'' car.

When the driver steps out of the car I almost faint. I could have recognized that white blonde hair anywhere. Yassen looks around him eyeing the motel carefully.

_He can't be here. He's supposed to be dead_.

He is the one that has ruined my life, leading me towards Scorpia on false information which made them kill Jack and shoot me. _I'm going to kill him_ is the only thought that circulates my brain.

He walks into the main building and I graciously glide out of my room and hide behind my car waiting for Yassen to come out again. He comes out around six minutes later and walks to the room next to mine, number 13. I almost laugh at the number, well it's not going to be my bad day, though it might be an unlucky day for him. I quickly and soundlessly sneak up behind Yassen while he's trying to get the key into the lock. I have the knife in my hand and in the same moment as Yassen open the door I jump him from behind, pressing the blade against his throat and kick the door shut behind us.

I grab one of Yassen's arms and pull it behind his back so that it almost pops out of it's joint and Yassen growls quietly until I press the blade harder against his skin, causing it to break and small crimson drops start to flow out of the cut. Though he doesn't stop struggling, even when I press the knife even harder against his throat, now there's a steady flow of blood that's dripping to the floor.

''What do you want?'' He says in his cool voice not hinting any fear.

''I want my family back but that's unfortunately not possible because of you!'' I say in a low voice almost touching his ear with my lips.

''Alex!'' Yassen gasps and stops struggling against my tight grip on his arm.

''Yes?'' I answer in a sickly sweet and innocent tone.

''I didn't know. I swear on my life.'' Yassen says seriously and then before I know it he's made a quick move using his free arm to push my hand with the knife away from his neck and throwing me over him so I land on the floor in front of him. What he doesn't expect is, me pulling out a gun as soon as I realize he has overpowered me.

I aim it and my finger is steady on the trigger.

''Alex, please don't let me explain instead.'' Yassen plead looking at me with his piercing blue eyes causing a shiver down my spine.

**I don't speak German so I used Google Translate just so you know!**


End file.
